peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Kanta Pan 2 Version)
(Everything is pitch black after the Neverland memorial, but then, a familiar female voice spoke up) Elise: (Voice over) It was indeed a very sad vow Kanta Ogaki and his friends comprehended. However, the rescue mission was successful…. (We then fade to a school in London where Elise herself is telling the entire story of the Star Spirit rescue mission Kanta and his friends took in front of her classmates and teacher named Mrs. Goodwall, as well as her family and friends, and it’s the last day of school, for Summer Vacation is beginning. The family consisted Satsuki, Morgana, Yi, Double D, Mei, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Gene, as well as their escort and family nurse, Yuki, and their friends Ed, Eddy, Webby, Peng, and Jin. The reason Elise is telling the story; Ever since four weeks ago when Elise, her siblings, friends, Yuki, and their babysitters, Sonic's group, had their first adventure in Neverland and they made Aerith and mostly Cloud believers upon seeing the flying pirate ship in the sky, Elise and her family and friends agreed to keep this real adventure as a dream to everyone around them so they wouldn’t sound crazy, and the best part, Elise's group published a “Fictional” adventure/fantasy novel with their family and friends’ help and it was a best seller since. Even Jin kept his new slicked down hairstyle from his experience in Neverland and is no longer wearing a knit vest. And right now, Elise is telling this story to her class because Mrs. Goodwall and her classmates asked how Kanta and his friends are doing after the events in her book, and Elise agreed to explain what happened after it. But in reality, Elise and her family and friends were told by Kanta's group about this story the night before and also agreed to not only keep their existence a secret from everyone, but also accept Kanta and his team’s decision to never accept new comrades in their missions for fear of getting them harmed because of Kanta's group. Anyway, Elise started to conclude her story) Elise: And the Stars and Cappies, as well as their legendary Uni-Mind is kept safe because of this incident. And if it were to fall into the wrong hands of Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, and their pirates, certain doom will befall upon not only Neverland, but also…. (She comes up to a smiling eager girl with a smug look) Elise: (Shoots a ribbon at her) The world! (The girl screamed, and then along with the class, laughed merrily with Elise’s scare prank. Then the class applauded while Elise bowed) Mrs. Goodwall: (Smiling proudly) A well told story, Elise. (However, one student who is sitting in the classroom, didn’t cheer or applaud, just rolled in eyes in annoyance. He is a 10 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, short red hair, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a maroon short-sleeved turtleneck shirt with salmon pink sleeve rims. He is Tank, a cool kid who is usually both nice and tough, but doesn’t believe in anything fantasy related, thinking it’s nonsense and, the worst word ever, poppycock. Regardless of this, he is also good friends with the Gainsborough-Strife Family and their friends. After he did this while finished cheering and applauding, he spoke up) Tank: Give me a break. (The class heard him and another boy rolled his eyes in annoyance on what Tank said. He is a 12 year old male anthro bear cub with light brown fur, a black nose, white claws on his toes, and wearing a blue baseball cap with a red bill and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath his green long-sleeved sweater. He is Kit Cloudkicker, another friend of the Gainsborough-Strife Family and friends who loves the stories of Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Next to him are five boys, three girls, and two male creatures. The first boy is an 18 year old with short bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with black sleeves and pocket rims, a black belt with a silver buckle, navy blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and umber brown boots. He is Christopher Aonuma, Elise's boyfriend. The second boy is a 13 year old boy with short brown spiky hair, gray eyes, and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue short-sleeved one with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "T" on the chest and yellow line on the left arm, black shin-length leggings underneath a pair of brown shorts, a brown belt, a red ski vest, green goggles, white gloves, black socks, red and white Converse shoes, and a black, red, and yellow Squawker on his left wrist. He is Mikey Kudo, another friend. The third boy is a 7 year old boy with short blonde chin-length hair, gray eyes, and wearing black suspenders with silver clips, plaid maroon knickerbockers with a pocket on each side, a gray long-sleeved shirt, a red necktie, white socks, and black shoes. He is Ewan Amano, another friend. The fourth boy is a 12 year old boy with lightly tanned skin, spiked dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt that is underneath a forest green long-sleeved button-up shirt, two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows, light brown cargo pants that are held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes. He is Jeremy Tsurugi, another friend. The last boy is a 9 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, cream colored hair feathers, and orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt and red rimmed glasses. He is Honker Muddlefoot, another friend and Tank's little brother. The first girl is a 12 year old girl with fair skin, amber eyes, shoulder-length auburn hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies and has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks, and wearing a white baseball shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart on the left side of the chest, short blue denim overalls, a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black knee-socks, and yellow shoes with white vamps. The overalls have a golden metallic buckle in the right strap, one pocket in each side of the front, one in each buttock, and a fifth pocket in the stomach. They also lack a left buckle and are worn with an undone left strap, exposing the red heart on her shirt. She is Angie Hinamoto, Mikey's girlfriend and another friend. The second girl is the same age as Jeremy with fair skin, long brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a yellow hairclip, off-white cowboy boots with pink rims, a purple short-sleeved dress with black lining, a white long-sleeved lab coat, and several gold chains around her neck. She is Nene Amano, Ewan's older sister and another friend. The last girl is a 6 year old female anthro bear cub with blonde fur, a black nose, white claws on her toes, and wearing two blue ribbons (Tied in bows) in front of her ears, a pink short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt, and periwinkle overall shorts with white frills on them. She is Molly Cunningham, Kit's little sister and another friend. The first creature is a male Digimon who is a tall, red and white, dinosaur-like creature with his body parts appearing more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic, a large V-crest is much larger, white fingers and toes, black nail claws, blue eyes, and several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience, and wearing a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist and green and white headphones. He is Shoutmon, Mikey's Digimon partner. And the last creature is a rabbit-like Digimon partner with pink fur, and wearing white and purple headphones, a fuchsia scarf, and red boots. She is Cutemon, Angie's Digimon partner. And all of them love the stories of Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Anyway, Mrs. Goodwall noticed and spoke up) Mrs. Goodwall: I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Kit: No kidding, Mrs. Goodwall. (Mrs. Goodwall walked up to Tank in his desk and asked him) Mrs. Goodwall: Care to share another nonsense/poppycock-theory, Tank? Tank: Gladly. Granted that Elise told a somewhat good story, it is kind of impossible to think all of this is a true story. I mean, come on. Fairies? Mermaids? Dragon Clan? Children living in the woods? Pirates? Stars and Cappies? Heh. It was just a mere child’s play-type of dream. (The class groaned in annoyance at Tank’s assumption, as if they heard all of this before. Next to Tank, the only ones who remained quiet, but rolled their eyes in agreement with the class, are a boy and girl. The boy is a 12 year old with short bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red soccer player shirt underneath a yellow and light blue vest, a blue watch on his left wrist, a black belt, khaki shorts, red socks, and blue and yellow slip-on shoes. He is William "Will" Taylor, another friend. And the girl is the same age as Will with shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a pink hairclip clipping her bangs, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with frilly rims underneath a pink long-sleeved jacket with a frilly zipper part, a blue skirt with a white fleece rim on the bottom, black capris with white fleece rims on the bottom, white frilly socks, and red and yellow buckle-strap shoes. She is Helen Cartwright, Will's girlfriend and another friend. Anyway, Honker spoke up after the class groaned in annoyance) Honker: (To Tank) For you information, it just so happens that scientists are out there, proving anything magical to fantasy does, in fact, exist. Like the existence of Bigfoot and/or the unicorn, for example. (To her other classmates) ''Right? Jeremy: Yeah! Shoutmon: Tell him! ''(The class clamored in agreement while Will and Helen smiled quietly, glad to see someone like Honker stick up for Elise’s story) Mrs. Goodwall: Well spoken, Honker. Honker: Thank you, Mrs. Goodwall. Tank: Whatever. (Tank then noticed Helen giggling quietly and went up to her, making her stop) Tank: Well, since you find that funny…. (Helen then spoke up with a gentle smile, explaining her reason why she laughed) Helen: Actually, I laughed because your little brother beat out your theory with his. Will: It was pretty funny. (A short pause, but then Tank took a piece of paper and wrote something with his pencil) Will and Helen: What’s that? Tank: Okay. And if Bigfoot or the unicorn does show up…. (He hands Will the paper, revealing his drawing of an emoji face winking, making the class surprised and Will accepted it with a confused look on his face. After the bell rang, Mrs. Goodwall spoke up) Mrs. Goodwall: Have a good Summer Vacation, class! I’ll miss you! Class: Thank you, Mrs. Goodwall! (Outside the school, the Gainsborough-Strife siblings, Ed, Eddy, Jin, Peng, Webby, and Yuki, as well as Honker, Kit, Molly, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, Cutemon, Christopher, Jeremy, Ewan, and Nene, walked out the entrance carrying their books and backpacks) Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present.... Kanta Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Tank suddenly caught up with them and spoke to them) Tank: Guys! (The others noticed him) Tank: If I did anything to embarrass you and the boy and girl, I’m sorry. Honker: You didn’t. Mikey: Actually, those were our other friends, Will and Helen. (Tank realized) Tank: (Realizing) Oh! Those two were...? Jin: Of course. Christopher: They're the ones who helped Elise and me fix my bicycle today. (Then two girls walked up to Jin) Girl 1: Hey, Jin! Girl 2: Your hair is looking good as usual. Jin: Thanks. Girl 2: And did you decide that hairstyle four weeks ago, out of curiosity? Jin: (Nods with a shrug) Oh, yeah. I felt tired of having it combed back. Girl 1: And were you also tired of wearing a knit vest? Jin: Yep. Girl 1: That's a cool new look for you. Girl 2: I know you have Yi for a girlfriend, so we came to wish you luck for your dating relationship. Yi and Jin: (Blushes and nods) Thanks. (Then the two girls left. Suddenly, as they continued walking, they suddenly noticed Will and Helen sitting by a tree, reading Elise's group’s book, and stopped. After noticing them, Will and Helen waved hello to them and they approach) Will and Helen: Hi there. (Elise's group kneeled down to Will and Helen’s level at the tree) Elise: I see you’re reading me and my group's book. Satsuki: What part are you at? Will: I’m at the part where you help Kanta's group by tricking the pirates, unaware that they tricked you. Satsuki: Oh yeah. Yi: That’s right. Morgana: Even though it’s all a dream, it looked like a true story. Elise: And even though the others with us were at Hangman's Tree at that time. (Will and Helen smiled gently, happy to see that everyone understands their passion for the book they’re reading) Helen: Well, I can see that you guys, except Tank, have the same thing in common with me involving Kanta and his friends…. Tank: You really think all of this nonsense is real? Will: (To Tank) Yeah. In mine and Helen's mind, that is. (To Elise) Is he always like this? Elise: Yeah. Mikey: But if we open his eyes on how great the book is, he’ll love it. Tank: It’s not like I don’t like the book. Shoutmon: But you saying you don’t believe sounds like you don’t like it. Cutemon: He’s right. Will: Why won’t you open your mind to these kind of stuff? Tank: Because when I was little, I saw a magic show and the magician performing was revealed to be a fraud that day. Ever since then, I believed that incident taught me that magic and fantasy does not exist. (A short pause, then Helen closed her book, got up, and with a gentle smug smile, handed a piece of paper to Tank) Helen: Whatever you say, Tank. (After Tank accepted the paper with a confused look, Will and Helen slowly walked away with their smug smiles. Tank opened the paper to reveal…. His emoji drawing. He turned to Will and Helen with a calm glare, making them giggle) Tank: Very funny. (Suddenly, two familiar smiling adults and twenty familiar Mobians arrived at the spot. They are the Gainsborough-Strife siblings’ parents, Cloud and Aerith and the babysitters, Sonic's group, consisting Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Big, Froggy, Max, and Kayla. Cloud is now wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt, brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. And Aerith is now wearing a big red hair ribbon, a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod) Gainsborough-Strife siblings: Mother, Father, Sonic's group! Gainsborough-Strife’s friends except Tank: Cloud, Aerith, Sonic's group! (They hugged while laughing) Cloud: How was the last day of school? Mei: It was great. Angie: Elise told a great story about Kanta Ogaki and his friends in class. Cloud: (Nods in agreement) I see. (To Yuki) Did you take good care of them? (Yuki nods with a happy smile and a happy bark) Sonic: (Nods) I can tell they had a good time at school. Sonic's group: Yeah. Aerith: And when we came here just now, we just saw Will and Helen tease Tank. Molly: Yeah. Huey: That was pretty funny, Mom. (Dewey and Louie chuckled in agreement) Webby: Yeah. Gene: First he gave them his emoji drawing in class, but then as you saw, they gave it back because he didn’t believe in fantasy stuff. Double D: It’s like everyone says: Never judge a book by it’s cover. Particularly, Elise's group’s book. (During the conversation, Tank sighed flatly. Cloud noticed and spoke to him) Cloud: Tank. Four weeks ago, I was just like you. I didn’t believe in all of that either. But…. (He secretly winks at Elise's group) Elise's group made me and my wife believers because she showed proof that their dream was like a reality. Aerith: And the proof was a cloud shaped like a flying pirate ship that night. Cloud: So, if you just open your heart to all things fantasy, you’ll understand like we do. (A short pause) Tank: And how big was this flying pirate ship? Aerith: From a distance, it looked like a real big pirate ship. (To Sonic's group) Right? Tails: (Agreeing) But it was a normal cloud from what we saw. (Will and Helen, having listened in on the conversation, walked up to them in curiosity) Will: Wow. Helen: But how did it make you believers? Cloud: Because Aerith and I saw that ship cloud in our dreams when we were little. Aerith: It made us realize that fantasy and magic like that does, in fact, exist. (Suddenly, Double D looked at his watch and gasped) Amy: What’s wrong, Double D? Double D: Elise's group’s book signing is just in about an hour! We gotta hurry! Everyone: (Realizing) Oh, that's right! (Realizing, the Gainsborough-Strifes and their friends hurried to the book signing by taking separate cabs. Once at the bookstore, Elise's group, with their family and friends’ help, is signing away a lot of copies of their book. Watching the whole thing, Tank, Honker, Will, Helen, Kit, Molly, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, Cutemon, Jeremy, Nene, Christopher, and Ewan got impressed by how well Elise's group’s book is selling) Ewan: You know, I’m really proud of Elise's group’s work. Molly: Do you think we’ll meet this Kanta Ogaki and his friends? Nene: No. Molly: Why is that, Nene? Nene: Because like Elise’s family and friends said, it was just in their dreams. Will: But I'm sure you'll meet them in your dreams. Kit: That I'm certain as well. (Disappointed, Molly sighed sadly. But regardless, they continued to watch the book signing continue. We then fade to the outside of Hangman’s Tree in Neverland, and a big commotion is heard. Inside, there is a training room where the Lost Kids and Pokemon are training hard with their fake weapons and attack. However, it wasn’t just them, there were also 25 humans, animals, and creatures training with them, consisting 14 humans, eight boys and six girls, five creatures, a female Pokemon, a male Dream Eater, a male Nightmaren, a female Beanbean creature, and a male Earthwalker, five anthro animals, a male fox and female fox, a male hare, a male toad, and a male falcon, and a female Pixl. The first human boy is a 16 year old boy with dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black and red and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims. He also carries a key-esque sword as his weapon. He is Sora. The second human boy is a 17 year old boy with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue elbow-length fingerless gloves, blue capri pants with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes carried a sword-like Keyblade as his weapon. He is Riku. The third human boy is the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped-up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist, a small black fingerband on his left index finger, a small white fingerband on his left middle finger, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. He is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. The fourth human boy is a 22 year old well-built man with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra. The fifth human boy is the same age as Sora and Roxas with the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He is Ventus, or by his friends, Ven, Sora and Roxas' other twin brother. The sixth human boy is a. He is Lea. The seventh human boy is a 17 year old boy with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, short, spiky, blond hair, and wearing baggy, medium blue capris, a short, dark gray vest with black and red checkers on the ends, a white tanktop decorated with a splack drawn skull and crossbones, a red wristband with small, dark gray stones on his left wrist, and dark gray shoes with black and red checkered tips and two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He is Hayner. The last human boy is a 15 year old heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, short, black, spiky hair and eyebrows, and wearing a dark gray headband, a black long-sleeved shirt with white stripes and torso — that also sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, "The Bouncer" — black pants with dark gray lining, white socks, red, orange, yellow, and white shoes with black soles, and a yellow, orange, and brown striped bandana around his neck. He is Pence. The first human girl is a 16 year old girl with short chin-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black stringed necklace with a silver bead, a pink skort with black ruffles on the right and fuchsia, black, and white checkered ruffles on the left, a white tanktop, a black belt with a silver buckle, a pink sleeveless hoodie with a black interior and shoulder padding, two small black fake cat ears on the top of the hood, dark gray pockets, a gray zipper, and fourteen silver buttons, and black boots. She is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. The second human girl is a 15 year old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Xion, Kairi's little sister and Riku's girlfriend. The third human girl is the same age as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Kairi's twin sister, Xion's older sister, and Roxas' girlfriend. The fourth human girl is a 20 year old woman with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. She is Aqua, Terra's girlfriend. The fifth girl is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair that sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders, and wearing a dark gray tanktop with red rims, red plaid capris, a red necklace with a ruby pendant, a red bracelet with small, black beads on her right wrist, red socks, and dark blue and black shoes with red laces. She is Olette, Ventus' girlfriend. The sixth girl is a 13 year old girl with short auburn hair, brown eyes, and wearing a cyan neckerchief, a mint green tanktop with a pink heart print (With a Pokéball print inside it) on the front, fuchsia shorts, a white watch with a pink strap, a white belt, blue socks, and purple and white strap-on gym shoes. She is Kaya Ketchum, Ash's little sister. The first creature is a small Normal-type fox Pokemon has primarily brown fur, a cream-colored large, furry collar and tip of its bushy tail, short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot, violet eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. She is Eevee, Kaya's Pokemon. The second creature is a a tiger-like spirit with gray fur accented by black stripes, large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, a white snout, stubby, fingerless limbs, and a stubby tail, and wearing a dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals a Spirit sigil on its back and a small pink purse around its neck that bears the Lux emblem. He is Chirithy, Ventus' Dream Eater partner. The third creature is a jester-like human called a Nightmaren, but a good-hearted one with a heart of gold, with tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing a purple lower horn-curved jester-like hat with dark purple stripes on the horns, a white long-sleeved shirt with purple and yellow sleeve rims underneath a pink sleeveless vest with a red neck rim with each side having small blue diamonds engraved on them and gold yellow knitting designs all around, white gloves, purple pants, and pink, yellow, and purple boots. He is NiGHTS. The fourth creature is a female Beanbean creature with light green skin, black eyes, and long eyelashes, and wearing a yellow ski cap with a pink pom-pom on top and pink and light blue triangles on the brim, a yellow long-sleeved coat with pink buttons, light blue sleeve rims, and sleeves that tend to drape over her hands, black pants, and black boots. She is Sweet Pea. The last creature is a young male triceratops with orange scales with purple streaks, six cream colored spikes on his frilly neck, yellow eyes with blue irises, burgundy nail claws, and wearing a light yellow flower necklace around his neck and two black bracelets with light yellow lining and stubby harmless spikes (One on his right front leg and another on his right back leg). He is Prince Tricky, a member of the StarFox Team. The first anthro animal is a male anthro fox with orange-brown fur, cream colored skin, a black nose, green eyes, golden-brown white-highlighted hair that is cut into a crew cut, a bushy white-tipped tail, and wearing a green and red long-sleeved armored jumpsuit with silver rims, a white ski vest made of armor, silver armored gloves, and red armored boots. He is Fox McCloud, leader of the StarFox Team. The second anthro animal is a female anthro vixen with blue and white fur, a long, blue tail wrapped around with brown bands, short blue braided hair, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a silver headband with a turquoise gem in the center, a black and blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with black rims, a silver belt, and blue leg-length boots with black rims. She is Krystal, Fox's wife and partner of the StarFox Team. The third anthro animal is a male anthro rabbit with gray and cream colored fur, a white bucktooth, red eyes, long ears with cream colored interiors, a big white mustache, and wearing pince-nez circular glasses, black gloves, an orange long-sleeved jumpsuit with bronze and white linings, a black and silver belt with a gold buckle, bronze wristbands, black boots, and a white long-sleeved lab coat. He is Peppy Hare, navigator of the StarFox Team. The fourth anthro animal is a male anthro bullfrog with slimy green skin, a lime green underbelly, teal eyes, and wearing a red and white striped baseball cap with a red bill, a mustard and white long-sleeved jumpsuit, brown fingerless gloves, and mustard and yellow shoes. He is Slippy Toad, mechanic of the StarFox Team. The last anthro animal is a tall, lanky, male anthro falcon with blue feathers, a yellow beak, legs, and feet, long blue tail feathers, green eyes, and red plumage around his eyes, and wearing orange eyeshadow, a red long-sleeved, spider web-themed jumpsuit with black chest and sleeve rims, red, white, and blue beepers on both sides of his legs, gray and cyan headphones, a white and silver red long-sleeved jacket with a red encircled star symbol at the bottom of each symbol, a black belt with a gold lightning bolt buckle, a gold armband on his left arm, and white boots with silver rims. He is Falco Lombardi, ace pilot of the StarFox Team. And the female Pixl is a rainbow butterfly who sometimes flies with rainbow sparkles behind her. She is Tippi. Anyway, watching the training are Gosalyn, Launchpad, Therru, and Arren) Arren: Keep up the good work, Lost Team! Therru: Good work! (Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby then come in, looking curious) Kanta: (Curiously) You wanted to show me, DW, and Kirby something, guys? Darkwing: (Curiously) Something cool? Kirby: (Curiously) Poyo? Therru: Yeah. Launchpad: But watch, first. (Later, after the Lost Kids and Pokemon completed their training, they come in with the new recruits) Sora: (Saluting) Sora reporting for duty. Roxas: (Saluting) Same with me, but my name is Roxas. Riku: (Saluting) Riku on duty. Terra: (Saluting, to Kanta) I'm Terra. (To the new recruits) Roll call. (The recruits saluted) Ventus: Ventus. But everyone calls me Ven. Kairi: I’m Kairi, and I’m Sora’s girlfriend. Namine: Namine’s my name, and Roxas is my man. Xion: My name is Xion. I’m Riku’s lover! Aqua: Aqua here. And I’m Terra’s girlfriend. Olette: I’m Olette. And Ven’s my boyfriend. Kaya: Kaya Ketchum. Eevee: (Happily) Eevee, Eevee! Kaya: This is Eevee, my Pokemon. NiGHTS: NiGHTS is my name, and nighttime is my game! Sweet Pea: I’m Sweet Pea. Tippi: My name is Tippi. I’m a rare Rainbow Pixl. Lea: I’m Axel. But everyone calls me Lea, got it memorized? Hayner: Hey there! Hayner here. Pence: My name is Pence. Chirithy: And I’m Chirithy. Fox: Fox McCloud at your service! Krystal: Krystal! Falco: Falco Lombardi! Slippy: Slippy Toad! Peppy: Peppy Hare! Tricky: And don’t forget, Prince Tricky! (A short pause, then Kanta spoke up) Kanta: Nice to meet you. Arren: Kanta and DW. Therru: LP, Gosalyn, Arren and I wish to introduce you your new teammates. (Shocked on what Arren and Therru said, Kanta and Darkwing looked on in concern) Ash: And the best part, Tippi here can heal wounds and injuries. Tippi: That's right. Sora: Your brave adventures inspired us to join. Riku: Yeah! Roxas: Doing what you did on your adventures really took guts! Ventus: Not literally, but.... (Then Kanta, Darkwing, and Kirby composed themselves and shook their heads no) Kanta: No! Darkwing: (Agreeing with Kanta) Yes, no! Kirby: Poyo! Terra: No? Hayner: What do you mean? Kanta: We’ll accept you into the Lost Kids and Pokemon, but DW and I can’t guarantee you guys coming with us and our other friends and Gosalyn on our adventures and get hurt, or worse, killed like Warren's group. Launchpad: Actually, about that…. Gosalyn: We wanted to move on. (Surprised along with Kanta, Darkwing interjected) Darkwing: But what makes you think those recruits will not end up like Warren's group? Arren: Well, maybe it’s the recruits who will make sure neither you or them will end up like Warren's group. Fox: Arren's right. It's true Warren's group died the heroes they are helping you escape, despite that they used to be cold-hearted bounty hunters called the StarWolf Team, but that doesn't mean you should not move on without them. Darkwing: We understand, but...! (He struggled to think up the right thing to say) Kanta: The recruits might not have a chance. NiGHTS: Excuse us! The recruits have names! Darkwing: Oh! Sorry, Mr. N.... I mean, NiGHTS. Kanta's group and I work alone. Kanta: Exactly. Tuff: But what about our friends from London? Kanta and Darkwing: (Unsure) Well…. Tiff: You two said to Satsuki and Morgana yourselves that you like like them. Kanta and Darkwing: (Lost in thought) That is true…. (Snaps out of it) But regardless…. (They stop, then sighed in defeat) Kanta: Alright. Darkwing: I guess it won’t hurt to invite our friends from London to come visit us. (The others replied in agreement, although the new recruits got confused) Lea: Who the heck are your friends from this London? Darkwing: Oh, well…. Kanta: They’re just friends we made before. Darkwing: From the real world. Kirby: (Nods) Poyo. Aqua: Can we meet them, too, guys? (After thinking about it, Kanta and his friends agreed) Kanta: I don’t see why not. (They leave the room to go visit their friends in London) Coming up: Popple, Bleck, Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, and even Dedede and Escargoon, having already been abandoned by Ruber, Negaduck, and their pirates, and five new mysterious recruits, furiously decided to look out for themselves, while at the same time, Kanta and his old and new friends invite their London friends, including Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie, Cutemon, Jeremy, Christopher, Nene, Ewan, Will, Helen, Kit, Molly, Honker, and Tank, back to Neverland for a visit with Aerith and Cloud’s blessing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies